Between Yin and Yang (IN HIATUS)
by WhenStarsLie
Summary: Between black and white, there will always be a grey area. It is the one who watches carefully; making sure that the dance of the two will continue forever. Only to awaken when the balance is disrupted. Note: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug nor the pictures used to create the cover.
1. Act I: Prologue

**ACT I: THE TRAGEDY OF LUCK**

* * *

 _THUD! SPLISH! THUD! SPLASH!_

Heavy footsteps hurried through the dark, wet alleys of Rome. A figure rounded the corner in haste, trying desperately to lose its predator.

 _Crick! Crackle!_ _Crick_ _!_

Weak magic sparks from its bracelet. The single pendant glowed in an alarming shade of red. The figure grasped it tightly against its chest, hoping and praying that it would work again. However, its partner failed to hear as its form and consciousness fall prey to an enticing, deep sleep.

A voice as soft as silk whispered at the figure's ear. _"Still trying to call for your_ _kwami_ _, my dear?"_

The figure froze in utter fear and shock.

 _"If_ _I_ _were you, I wouldn't waste my time. After all,"_ It chuckled, tracing its fingernail lightly on its prey's cheek. _"He has gone to somewhere you will never find him."_

 _"How dare you!"_ The figure swiveled around, aiming to lunge at its predator. However, it only managed to grab nothing but air.

The shadows twisted and twirled against the walls. _"You so-called superheroes amuse_ _me_ _a lot, you know? Solving crimes. Saving people._ _Fighting_ _for_ _justice_ _. Each an interesting day full of danger."_

 _"_ _Why_ _are you doing this? You're one of us!"_

The shadows quivered in amusement. _"One of you? Hmmm...am I? I'm afraid I don't remember. Perhaps you should do the honor to enlighten_ _me_ _?"_

 _"You-!"_

The shadows folded into a form of a person. _"A traitor?"_ It sneered. _"Yes. Yes, I am. However, I am not a fool like you and_ _the_ _others."_

 _"You will not succeed! The others will know! They will stop you!"_

The shadow rose high. It smiled. A large, upward, crescent gap opening on the lower part of its head. _"Let them try."_ It hummed. _"But in the end, I, the greatest, shall prevail."_

With that the shadow lunged and drowned a frightful scream in the night.


	2. Act I: Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir and the pictures used in the cover.**

* * *

 _"DUCK!"_

Too late. Even for a superhero with the reflexes of a cat, Chat Noir still reacted slowly...all because he was too busy flirting. A sedan sailed over the air and would have turned a certain black cat into roadkill had it not been because of a red bug quickly launching her yo-yo around his left foot and hauling him out of danger.

 _"Can you please take this seriously for once?"_ Ladybug demanded, not asked, her partner who was now dangling upside down from a lamp post.

Chat Noir looked at the red heroine who sitting on the top of the glass lamp. _"I am!"_ He spread his arms and grinned flirtatiously at his partner. _"I am serious about you. Not just once, but all the time."_

 _This guy._ Ladybug ceremoniously let him go, earning her a loud _OW!_ from the black hero. _"Remind me not save you again."_ She said sarcastically as she jumped down beside him.

 _"Why would I? I love being saved by you. But you know what's better? Me saving you."_ He winked. _"I will carry you bridal style while there's a big cloud of explosion behind us. Wouldn't that be purr-fect, my lady?"_

Ladybug giggled at his partner's silly charms. _"As long as it is not Paris that was being blown up."_

His cat ears perked up. _"Ohhhhh! Do I hear a challenge?"_ He mused as he leaned closer to the shorter teen.

She placed a finger on his nose and gently pushed him away. _"Ha. Ha. No. I promise you I will try not to get into trouble, you silly cat."_

 _"Oh, come on! Let the cat shine for once."_ Chat Noir protested.

Ladybug scratched his chin. _"You will get the spotlight soon enough, chaton. The three are not around so, the cat can play._ _After all, we still have an akumatized villain to save. Let's go!"_

* * *

Time skip: Ten minutes after battle

* * *

 _"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm going to be late!"_ Marinette panicked as she ran toward Aeroport De Paris-Le Bourget.

Tikki peered out of her purse with a cookie at hand. _"Calm down, Marinette."_ Tikki chided. _"It's not like they will get mad at you for being late, right?"_

 _"Still! It will be our first meeting after five years. I can't just ruin it for running late, Tikki! If only the transformation lasted a little longer."_ She slowed past a throng of people before picking up her pace once again. The white and glass structure has finally appeared in view. Airplanes, both departure and arrival, flew in the airspace above the airport. A continuous flow of vehicles covered the entrance view where people waited.

Tikki took a bite of her cookie. _"Your cousin must be an amazing person, Marinette, based on how you described her last night."_

 _"Not just amazing, Tikki! Oh, just you wait until you meet her. She's the best!"_ She crossed the street and joined the waiting crowd by the entrance. There are a lot of people today. Many are tourists from different countries. Marinette shifted nervously. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time. _She's fifteen minutes late! Are they already at her parents' bakery? Oh my god! Mom and Dad will be extremely disappointed with her!_ She almost dropped her phone when it started buzzing. She hurriedly checked her phone, praying that it wasn't her parents. A picture had popped out of the screen. It was Alya. Marinette let out a breath of relief and answered.

 _"Hello, Alya-"_

Her best friend spoke before she could finish. _"Girl! Where are you? I thought we are going Ladybug hunting!"_

Marinette had the time to think, _Uh oh. "Oh my god! I forgot! I'm so sorry, Alya. Things happened and well, I have to fetch my cousin here in the airport."_

A clucking noise. _"Tsk. Tsk. Marinette, that's the twenty-fifth excuse this week!"_

 _Is it?_ Marinette wondered. She glanced to Tikki who gave her a shrug. _"I'm sorry. I promise I will make up to you next time."_

Alya laughed. _"Relax, girl. I am not mad. It's alright. I called your bakery earlier. Your parents told me about it so, don't worry."_

Marinette let out a breath of relief. _"_ _Alya_ _, I'm sorry I couldn't go with_ _you_ _. I mean it."_

 _"It's okay, girl. There's still next time. Besides,_ _there's_ _no one else_ _to_ _fetch your cousin other than you. Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng has to finish the Mayor's orders for_ _Ladybug_ _and Chat_ _Noir's_ _first anniversary as Paris'_ _heroes_ _."_

 _Our first anniversary as superheroes,_ Marinette mused. She chuckled lightly. _"Yeah. I guess you're not going to miss_ _it_ _?"_

 _"_ _You_ _know me. The two will be there after all. I got to cover everything up for my blog. You're coming_ _with_ _me_ _, right?"_

 _"Ummm...hm?"_ Marinette's eyes strayed toward the glass doors. A mixture of familiarity and difference washed over her as she watched a girl, a year older than her, walked past the revolving doors. A well-dressed woman followed the figure closely behind. She could make out the girl's jet black hair tied into a long braid and eyes as deep as the color of sapphires. _Could it be?_

 _"Marinette? Hey, are you still there?"_

 _"I'm sorry. Gotta hung up."_

 _"Wa-"_ The line cut off.

She shoved my phone to my pocket and wove her way toward the two. _"Ummm...excuse me? Are you Mrs. Dupain?"_ She asked politely.

The woman smiled pleasingly. _"Oh? Marinette? Is that you? You've grown into a beautiful lady."_

Marinette blushed a bright red _. "Thank you, Aunt Marissa. You looked gorgeous as always."_

The woman chuckled. _"You flatter me, dear."_

 _"Mari!"_ Before Marinette could react, the girl jumped at her for a hug. _"It is so good to see you again!"_

Marinette returned the hug with the same warmth. _"Me too! Welcome back to Paris, Marge! I missed you so much!"_

They both stepped back and looked at each other as if considering how much they have changed over the years. Marinette could not believe her eyes that the short-haired, tomboy she grew up with for a decade has become into a refined yet simple-dressed girl. Although her appearance and demeanor changed, her eyes retained the same look of enthusiasm and strength that Marinette loved the most about her.

 _"Now, Marge."_ Mrs. Dupain started. _"Since you're going to stay over to Marinette's place for a long time, be sure not cause them any trouble, okay?"_

 _"Wait._ _You're not staying over, Aunt Marissa?"_ Marinette asked.

Mrs. Dupain smiled apologetically. _"I apologize, Marinette._ _I know I said to Tom that I will be staying over together with Margaery, but I got an emergency call from my secretary on our flight here. I don't want to spoil this for Margaery either. That's why we decided she got to stay in Paris by herself and I will fly back to Japan to fix things in the company. Don't worry. I will call Tom as soon as possible and explain things to him."_

Marinette turned to her cousin with a worried look. _"Is it alright...?_

Margaery waved her question away. _"It's no biggie. We already talked about it."_

 _"Don't worry, Marinette. I will personally fetch her back to Japan. Just keep an eye at her, okay?"_

Marinette nodded with a smile. _"I will. I promise, Aunt Marissa."_

Mrs. Dupain smiled gratefully. _"Thank you. You're reliable as always, Marinette."_ She turned to her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders. _"And as for you, young lady-"_

 _"Be nice to everyone and do not cause trouble. Got it!"_

Mrs. Dupain chuckled lightly. _"I will hold onto that."_ She kissed her forehead. _"I will go ahead. Call me as often as you can, okay?"_

 _"I will."_ Margaery hugged her mother tightly before watching her go back into the airport.

 _"Well..."_ Marinette started. _"Shall we head home? I hope you're hungry because Mom and Dad baked your favorites for you."_

 _"Really?"_ Her eyes lit up. _"Your bakery's the best, Mari! I can't wait! Let's go!"_

* * *

At a certain house...

* * *

 _"Hmmmm..."_

The photos slid left and right as wizened fingers moved on the smooth screen of a tablet. The reader stopped briefly for a moment on a certain photo as his eyes laid down on the information he has been looking for since scanning the gadget's gallery. A masked man in Chinese clothes of black tinted with blue graced the page. Words and symbols that are decipherable only by him were written on the opposite. He picked up the torn letter by his side and flipped it open. The words were jotted down like scribbles, almost written down in an episode of rushed terror. The name of the sender was never written at the end. Whoever have sent it to him must have only prayed that it will not be found by the wrong hands and reach its intended recipient. The old man set the letter down on the pages.

 _"I see...so, it wasn't just him. There are more of them."_

He glanced as a black cat landed by the windowsill. It stared at him for a moment before leaping to the next window.

An omen...and a disastrous one at that.

* * *

 **Aaaand that's a wrap! Finally completed the first chapter. For the next chapters, I will be incorporating first person point-of-view. I might switch to the third person point-of-view depending on how things worked out. For now, tell me what you think. Constructive criticism will be of help too. Just a leave a review. Ciao!**


	3. Act I: Chapter 2

The bell above the door rang as two teenagers entered the first floor of a well-known bakery, Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. The sound of rolling wheels accompanied the footsteps as a blue luggage was hauled inside the bakery. The front was empty of its usual attendees, however, the sounds of shuffling from the kitchen above betrayed the opinion of the building being left empty.

 _"Mom! Dad! I'm home."_ Marinette called out as she passed by the glass displays showcasing today's freshly baked breads and pastries. Her cousin, however, lagged behind as she surveyed her surroundings and took in the delicious aroma wafting within the bakery. Two seconds and a series of footsteps, two adults in aprons and flour and bearing resemblance to Marinette, emerged down the stairway and greeted the two.

 _"Welcome home, dear."_ The older woman kissed her cheek and turned to her daughter's companion with a warm smile and a hug. _"Is that you, Margaery? Look at you. You've grown a lot since we last met."_

The newly arrived teen obliged to return the hug with the same warmth. _"It's been five years, Aunt Sabine, but I am happy to see you and Uncle Tom again."_

 _"Marissa called and said she will not be able to join us."_ Her Uncle Tom said with a frown as he patted his apron free of some flour. _"But I am happy she let you stay. I bet you missed Paris."_

 _"Truly, Uncle."_ Margaery chuckled. _"I can't wait to visit places, both new and old."_

Tom smiled and proudly puffed his chest. _"Then, say no more. I am sure my daughter, Marinette, will be happy to be your exclusive tour guide here in Paris."_

Marinette giggled. _"Of course, Papa! That's already a given."_

Sabine chuckled. _"The tour can wait. But for now,"_ She patted her niece's shoulder. _"Why don't you settle down first, Margaery? I'm sure you had a long, tiring trip from Tokyo. Marinette can show you to the guest room while your uncle carries your things upstairs. I will go back to the kitchen and get your favorites. I'm sure you missed your Uncle Tom's special bonbons."_

 _"You read my mind."_ Margaey dipped in a slight bow. _"Merci beaucoup, Aunt Sabine, Uncle Tom."_

 _"It is nothing, honey."_ Sabine smiled. _"Now, shall we?"_

* * *

Marinette opened the mahogany door of the guest room with a flourish, revealing a simple yet cozy room perfect for her cousin's taste. The room was a splash of blue, green, and pink with hints of white and brown. At the right, a polished, wooden desk stood by the wide windows overlooking the rooftops of Paris. Empty shelves were drilled three good heads above the desk, awaiting to be filled with books. At the left, a twin-sized bed with two pillows and a layer of blanket and a bedside cabinet stood side-by-side. A chaise longue was placed at farthest side of the room and a huge circular rug lay down at the middle of the wooden floor.

A whistle of appreciation escaped the soon-to-be resident. _"Wow...Mari, did you do this?"_

A light blush colored Marinette's cheeks. _"Well, some."_ She admitted, scratching the back of her neck. _"I did the basic, based on what I remembered you like. It's mostly empty, though..."_

A tackling hug caught Marinette off-guard. _"Are you kidding?"_ Margaery grinned. _"I love it! It's even better than how my room looked like in Tokyo if emptied of stuff."_

 _"I'm glad you liked it, Marge."_

 _"Yup, but I still gotta see your room."_

 _"E-Eh?"_ Marinette was genuinely surprised. _Oh no! She forgot to clean her room. Her collection of Adrien's photos is still in full display! If Marge were to see it...she might not let Marinette live through it._

Margaery seemed to pick up her thoughts and grinned mischievously.

 _Oh no..._

 _That smile..._

Before Marinette could react, her cousin was already out of the door and up to her room where her secrets... _her crush on Adrien_...were about to be exposed.

* * *

True to her expectations, Marge didn't let her go until she milked out all information about Adrien from her. It was quite surprising for Marinette that her cousin would openly - and excitedly - listened about things such as crushes when she would immediately cut anyone off who are talking about anything cheesy, fluffy, or even romantic five years ago. _It seemed time made such incredible makeover out of her._ Looking at it, a lot about her changed. It wasn't just Marge who has changed. Marinette too, whether people pointed it out or not.

 _The only thing that is constant is change._

 _Where change is, balance follows._

 _Balance..._

She didn't realize that she has fallen asleep until morning came.

 _Marinette was standing on the top of Eiffel Tower. Below her, the buildings spread out into colorful arrays of tiled rooftops that snaked in various patterns. It was daytime. The sun shining brightly overhead just like any ordinary day...but clearly, something is wrong. This day was wrong. It was eerily silent. No sounds of the bustling city that was Paris. Vehicles lay abandoned where they were left; on the roads, in the garages, and some were out of the streets or crashed to another thing. Streetlights were left on to operate for the ghost streets. Stuff, whether personal or not, were dropped anywhere. It was as if the Parisians left in a panicked hurry. There was no sign of life; no humans or animals. Everything was at a standstill._

 _She stared down at her hands and noticed that they were not bare. The familiar red spandex fabric covered her hands and she realized she was transformed. She was Ladybug. A biting wind blew past and the flapping of wings pulled her out of her stupor. She swiveled around and was met with a figure towering over her. Wings twice the figure's body spread out like an angel of death as it stared at her. She couldn't make out more of the figure; with the sun going against and rendering her blind._

 _"Change is coming..." The figure spoke, its voice apathetic, unbothered of the dead silence of the place._ _"It will shake the core of the world and challenge its history. Are your prepared, Wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous?" It asked and gestured to the ghost city. With a beat of its wings, Ladybug was dragged up to the surface of her sleep, away from the dying dream as the voice of the figure slowly faded in questions._ _"Or will you, too, be a victim? A slave to a new world, just like the rest?"_


	4. Act I: Chapter 3

Marinette does not understand why she's the one who's getting the jitters. First of all, it is not her first day in a school located in a city she hasn't set foot for five years. Second, it is not her that will be introduced to a group of strangers that will be her classmates for a whole school year. Lastly, she isn't Marge. She isn't supposed to be the one who looked like a train wreck. Yet, here she was, getting all fidgety at the expense of her cousin who was simply looking around as they made their way to Collège Françoise Dupont. Marge looked calm and relaxed, like she hasn't just arrived _yesterday_. Honestly, Marinette was more than thankful that Hawkmoth did not unleashed another akuma this time of the morning. She is not going to let her cousin go to school alone and spoil things by making up a lie at her first, full, official day in Paris for God's sake. Marinette promised her parents she will look after her, or at least until she managed to adapt. Now, seeing how easily Marge is taking in things, it might not take a long time.

As soon as they set foot on the courtyard of the school, many threw glances at Marge. Marinette couldn't blame them. Her cousin knew how to dress to impress. Her long, black hair was braided and thrown over her shoulder. She was wearing a white cardigan over a navy blue shirt, white pants, and brown boots. A silver necklace with a brilliant cut, blue, star sapphire as a pendant rested comfortable on her chest. Not to mention, she was also wearing a pair of fake, rectangular glasses. If Marinette were to rate her outfit today, it would be 11/10.

 _"Marinette!"_ She turned to see Alya waving for her at one of the benches. They walked up to her where most of her classmates have gathered as they waited for classes to start. Emphasize on _most._ Chloe was standing some good meters away from them with Sabrina lurking just behind. Perhaps not to acquire some germs they might be carrying.

 _"'Morning, Alya."_ Marinette let her eyes combed through her classmates, hoping to see Ad-

"You're _looking for Adrien, aren't you?"_ A soft whisper teased by her ear.

Marinette yelped in surprise and glared at Marge who was grinning ear-to-ear. Her grin reminded her of the vanishing cat from Alice in Wonderland, mischievous and dangerous yet fun. It was the same grin she wore every time she found a way to get into her nerves.

 _"Yo, Mari. Who's she?"_ Nino asked.

Marinette let her glare stay for another second before turning to Nino. _"Uhm...well, this is my cousin, Margaery. She just arrived yesterday from Tokyo and will be staying here for a school year."_

 _"Tokyo? Whoa, dude! That's cool. Name's Nino, by the way."_ He held out a hand which Margaery shook firmly.

 _"Nice to meet you, Nino."_ Margaery smiled. _"Mari said you are a DJ. Care you spin it out in one of my parties someday?"_

Nino grinned. _"You host parties? Awesome! Sure. Why wouldn't I?"_

 _"Marge, this is Alya."_ Marinette gestured to her best friend who, as Marinette expected, is trying to contain her awe and excitement. _"Alya, Margaery."_

Alya shook her hand enthusiastically. _"Marinette told me a few things about you. You're a book writer, aren't you?"_

Margaery chuckled. _"An inspiring book writer."_ She corrected. _"I'm not yet as famous as the others but, yeah, I hope I will be in the limelight someday."_

 _"True, but you authored the book, Gods and The Chosen Ones!"_ Alya squealed excitedly. _"Your book was truly in-depth and filled with knowledge not found in most history books. Every time you uncovered a mystery, more will emerged. Not only that, I noticed many of them refer to superhero-like personas similar to Ladybug and Chat Noir. It helps a lot in my blog, the Ladyblog! Do you happen to be documenting them as well?"_

It might have been Marinette's imagination but she saw a small smile curved briefly at the side of her lips before Marge donned a flustered expression. _"Well...not really."_ She scratched the back of her neck. _"Actually, I just heard about them last night and did a bit snooping around your blog. Though, I got to say, they got my attention."_ Her face lights up as she clapped her hands. _"Oh, how about I joined you in your superhero hunting? I did some journalism stuff in my old school so, I think I know a thing or two about getting a scoop. How about it?"_

Marinette flinched ever-so-lightly. _That is not good. Keeping an eye out of her passionate journalist best friend was difficult enough; adding more, especially one she has blood ties with...no, she can't allow that._ She was about to come up of an excuse when Alya beat her to it.

Alya placed a hand on her hips and smiled. _"Well, they say two pairs of eyes are better than one so, welcome to the crew."_

Marinette cursed inwardly. She felt a small, uncomfortable movement from her purse. The red kwami must have picked up her uneasiness and was now feeling the same. However, those emotions seemingly vanished as a familiar voice spoke up behind them.

 _"Hey, guys!"_

Marinette stiffened as his footsteps drew nearer. Margaery noticed her reaction and smirked knowingly, perhaps amused at her reaction or already concocting an evil plan to make things miserable for her. More likely the latter.

 _"G'Morning, dude!"_ His best friend greeted. _"You're early today."_

Adrien chuckled, placing a hand behind his neck. _"Guess I woke early?"_

Margaery gently jabbed at elbow at Marinette's side. _"Real life Adrien does not disappoint."_ She whispered teasingly. _"You have a good taste, Mari."_

 _"Wait and see how badly Marinette has fallen for him."_ Alya chimed in. _"Literally."_

 _"How bad exactly are we talking here?"_

Alya snickered. _"First rate face-first fall."_

 _"Hey!"_ Marinette protested. _"I didn't fall like that. Well, I did slip and fall a few times but come on! That's exaggerating."_

Alya raised an eyebrow. A sly smile curving her lips. _"A few times?"_

 _"Alya!"_ Marinette is starting to regret introducing them. They seemed to get along well. Too well, in fact. She might not survive being with these two together.

Margaery giggled. _"It's a metaphor, cousin. Don't take it seriously."_ She hooked her arm around hers. _"Now come on, introduce me and may I as well help you with your love problem."_

Marinette sighed in defeat. With a little tug from her cousin, she led her to where Nino and Adrien were conversing. She counted inside her mind in a frenzy, hoping not to stutter in front of Adrien. Or her cousin, for that matter. _Oh God! Not in front of her cousin._ She sneaked a peek at Alya who gave her a thumbs-up and a sly grin. She couldn't decide whether her best friend was giving her support in approaching Adrien or not turning into a mess in front of Margaery to prove her point. Either way, she can't mess up. The two boys turned to them as they approached.

Adrien was the first to speak. _"Good Morning, Marinette."_

 _"Good Morning, Adrien!"_ Her voice was a pitch higher than she intended to be. She fidgeted, waiting for the much awaited execution, but her cousin made no move. Instead, she was watching Adrien intently. _Was that a frown?_ She couldn't tell.

 _"Oh yeah. Dude,"_ Nino gestured to Margaery. _"Meet Margaery, Marinette's cousin."_

Like a switch that was flipped, her cousin opted for a friendly smile. _"You must be Adrien Agreste. Nice to meet you."_

 _"Likewise."_

They shook hands firmly.

 _"So, you're studying here?"_ Adrien inquired. _"Are you going to be in our class?"_

Margaery shook her head. _"I'm a grade higher than you so, no, and I'm not staying for long. Only a year at most."_

 _"Oh, that's a bummer."_ Adrien said. _"But I suppose we'll be seeing each other. We're in the same school, after all."_

 _"Of course!"_ She smiled. _"But if you want to hang out, just come by the bakery. I'm staying with Marinette and her parents here in Paris."_ She gently bumped Marinette's shoulder. _"Marinette would LOVE hanging out with you, right Mari?"_

Marinette stiffened at her emphasis on last statement. She furiously nodded. Words tumbling out of her mouth in a rush. _"Yeah! Of course! Who wouldn't?"_ She heard Alya snort behind them, trying hard to contain her laughter. Beside her, Margaery kept a polite but friendly demeanor but the way her eyes would glance at her speaks volumes. Marinette simply wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

Adrien didn't notice any of these. _"Cool."_ He said. _"I'll try to find time. Maybe this weekend? There's an event in the Louvre Museum. They're opening a part of the museum dedicated for Ladybug and Chat Noir."_

 _"I heard about that!"_ Nino said excitedly. _"They're also including Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee. It's basically an exhibit about superheroes here in Paris. We gotta go, dude! I'm bringing Alya with me."_

 _"Then it's official."_ Adrien nodded in satisfaction. _"See you at nine?"_

 _"Sounds like plan."_ Margaery agreed.

He and Nino waved goodbyes before meeting up with Alya to inform her. Beside her, Margaery tugged her arm. A wide smile plastered in her face.

 _"Sounds like a date."_ She teased. _"A double-date."_ She pointed at Nino and Alya. _"_ _Them and,"_ She swiveled her finger between her and Adrien. _"You and him."_

Marinette blushed as red as a tomato _._ _"W-What? No! That's not-! Wait! Marge!"_

Margaery cackled gleefully and fled from her side. She disappeared into the crowd of students as the bell rang. Marinette groaned in frustration as Tikki peered from her purse and patted her hand in pity.


End file.
